The Black Flag
The Black Flag (Also known as the Brotherhood of the Black, The Black, etc.) is a loosely knit group of rebel armies, gangs and a collection of criminal organizations all working to a vague moral code in an attempt to live truly free but retain some level of order. The exact line where Freedom stops and rules are enforced is very debated, and in recent years the Black Flag has just come more of a dying concept than an actual group. Membership in the Flag itself simply requires the individual to fly a Black Flag and live however they truly wish, being free but retaining a degree of morality. Others who fly the black banner will obey this "code" when dealing with people, and will eliminate those have been marked as a traitor by the community as a whole. The code is managed by a small council that meet once a year. The council, often called the Codekeepers, are comprised of the most ruthless and bloodthirsty leaders of the Black Flag itself. 'Famous Lords of the Black Banner' The Pirate King Jack Templar was originally a Kreedian naval Captain under the late Emperor Tirius Krieg. After King Krieg was killed by Lucien Shiokar, the Terran fleet was left scattered over the coasts of Genesis. Templar, seeing the current Naval leader Admiral Manson as incompetent and foolish after the incident of the Eastern Canal, had constantly requested that he take the place of Manson, but the Senate had refused him, doubting Templar's loyalty. With Dagon's death, Templar styled himself as the new Admiral, and was out of contact with Manson for half a year. Manson, eventually discovering Templar's betrayal, lead a large fleet to the Eastern coast, hoping to defeat the rogue Captain. Templar pulled his smaller fleet far east, hoping to find the "Lost isles", a place only rumored to exist. To his luck, Templar found the islands, and Manson had remained in pursuit. Using cunning tactics, Templar trapped many of Manson's ships within the complex isles, destroying them quickly. Deciding that his future was no longer with the Crusade, Templar was one of the first to take up the Black banner. Countless now fear the sight of Templar's black flag on the seas of Genesis and beyond, giving him a reputation worthy of a rebel king. The Red General Many rogue armies are rebel groups who wish to change things, living a life of freedom and prosperity. One man, however, had much less romantic visions. General Rufus Black was one of the three founding members of the Black banner, and was possibly the cause of the name. Black served under Emperor Daniel Cicero and Tirius Krieg, fighting countless wars against the enemies of the Empire. Although a master of tactics and combat, Rufus was bloodthirsty, and would often lead the Vanguard attack in an attempt to get more kills. Originally, Rufus was a wise and cunning general, fighting only when was tactically best. However, when Emperor Cicero put him in command of the attack on the Australis Jungle, Rufus was cut off from the main Imperial forces for a long time. Slowly running out of supplies, his men resorted to raiding and cannibalism, slowly driving the General insane. When his connection to the Empire returned and supplies came, Rufus was a very different man. It was eventually discovered that Rufus was responsible for attacks in natives in the Jungle, he was found to be in direct violation to the Kreed and was sentenced to death. His men however were now extremely loyal to General Black, and when the Imperial Commissars came to take him as a prisoner, the armies defended him. Black and his army was declared rogue, leading them down the path of the Banner. Lady Crowley The Crowley family was one of the most famous and powerful families within the empire during its height. Renowned for their wealth and power, the Crowleys even once were considered to be a royal family of the Empire. However, this reign did not last. Lord Joseph Crowley was accused of treason by Emperor Tirius Krieg after the Traitor responsible for "The massacre of Lionsbridge" was found with countless evidence linking him to the Crowleys. After the massacre, it was the Crowleys who would have taken the place of the now dead rulers, leading the Emperor to suspect treason. Executing Joseph Crowley, Emperor Tirius spared the rest of the Crowleys. Lady Elex Crowley, daughter of Joseph, was horrified by her father's murder. Choosing to gather many of Joseph's wealthy friends, Crowley and many other families within the city tried to push the Empire out. Failing too, Tirius now ordered that Alex was to be killed, forcing her to free to the Uhuru city of Alexis. Crowley now has many links to the Black flag, and is currently trying to secure an alliance between their forces and the Uhuru's. Loki Wester Loki was one of the few born and bred into the lifestyle of the Black Flag. Born on the Lost Isles of Genesis to a whore name Jaina, Captain Loki quickly became a cunning and witty leader. Loki originally had no surname because of his unknown father and slave mother, leading him to adopt the name of the famed Naval Captain James Wester. Although James was an Imperial Captain, Loki had always respected his skill and loyalty to his crew. Loki and his ship "The Raven" Raided all down the East coast of Genesis and beyond, but Loki, unlike many of the other pirates, saw the value in diplomacy. Loki would often work for nations after he had arranged contracts with them, earning him a reputation of being Crafty but unloyal to the Anarchistic cause of the Black Flag. James "Thorneye" Walters Although now older, James Walters was once one of the greatest young pirates on the Eastern Seas. While now he spends most of his time drinking on the Isle of Malu. Thorneye was renowned for his love of larger, more powerful ships. He would often sacrifice speed and agility to lead great attacks on many ships. Walter'ss ship, "The Thorneye", is one of the largest ships known to sail the Eastern sea, but currently resides docked on the island. Walters is supposedly one of the Richest members of the Black Flag. Lucan Xisor Although Lucan's loyalties truly lie with the Kreedian Empire, Lucan considers himself a key follower of the Black Flag's morals. He frequently clashes with the other members, and has to a degree caused a rift between those in the Black Flag. Lucan believes that only the rich and guilty should be robbed, while those more in support of Jack Templar would prefer to Rob anyone they choose. This rift has no formal name or denotation besides the fact in some cases Black Flag ships will attack each other if they know they are in support of one or the other. Lucan doesn't like to harm innocents, but that in no ways stops him from robbing them. Like all members of the Black Flag, Lucan is greedy beyond measure, and will do anything to earn and amass yet more fame and wealth for himself. Matthew O'connor Matthew James O'connor was born in Britannia to a poor family. Eventually joining the Kreedian navy, O'connor quickly rose through the ranks and became a certified privateer, sailing for many years under an Imperial flag. However the allure of greater riches pulled the young captain O'connor into a life of piracy, as he struggled to pay for his family back at home. O'connor quickly became popular within the pirate circles of the Pandoran isles for his witty charisma, immense loyalty to his crew and unquestionable bravery. O'connor was known as a risk taker, feared by many of the Europan traders that travelled to the new world and celebrated as a folk hero throughout the isles. Despite his popularity however, O'connor remained as selfish and greedy as the other pirates within the Black Flag, often going out of his way to leave others in ruin so he could persue his own treasures and wealth.